Coffee with a 'Friend?
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: A conversation between two very old 'friends' over coffee. Set at the beginning of season 3.Klaine AU. Based off a gif set by the amazing 'sugar free popcorn' on tumblr. See inside for links.


I really shouldn't even be trying this… It is Cinco de Mayo and I've either had too much or just the right amount of tequila. In addition, I've maybe watched three or four episodes of SuperNatural in all, so forgive me for being VERY lose on my interpretation of their mythos. Or don't I'm honestly kinda buzzed and don't give a **** right now.

Anyway, trying my hand at a little drabble based off this gif set.

http:/ sugarfreepopcorn . tumblr . com / post / 20468193928 / glee-au-demon-klaine-a-prequel-to-this

Summery: Demon!Klaine AU, a conversation between two very old 'friends' over coffee.

Word Count: 1006

Rated: T

_**Coffee with a 'friend'?**_

In a perfectly ordinary coffee shop, in one of the most supremely ordinary towns in America, sat two teenagers in quiet conversation. Looking at them from across the coffee house, you might think they were handsome, possible boarding on pretty, well dressed and clearly well mannered judging from relaxed if straight posture and calm level tones they were speaking. Sitting across from each other, you would think, friends or classmates and maybe even possibly boyfriends? Either way they were an attractive pair to watch the barista thought in passing before going back to taking orders from the never-ending line at Lima, Ohio's only worthwhile coffee shop 'The Lima Bean'.

They had in all honesty, known each other for longer than either cared to think about, friends for the most part, enemies at the worst of times, lovers at the best, but ALWAYS in constant competition for one thing or another. They told themselves it was all in fun for the most part. The teasing, the picking, and of course the backstabbing, quite literally at time too, but on the upside they always managed to be there for each other even if only at the eleventh hour.

"Blaine…" The first teen said his blue eyes twinkling with curve of his almost too wide cupids bow lips. "It's the start of my senior year at McKinley, and last year was amazing." He smiled wider, running his hand down the front of his perfectly ironed shirt, the plaid pattern flashing distractingly between long pale fingers. His mind wandering in fond remembrance of the times they shared in the past.

"Oh without a doubt, it was one heck of a run Kurt, I'm looking forward to this year even more. Just think of everything we can accomplish, **TOGETHER**." Blaine grinned at Kurt, toying with his hot coffee, swirling until it almost came out of the tiny opening. "We could really have a grand old time if we team up again, I mean I KNOW you're at McKinley now, and I'm still at Dalton bu-"

"Blaine, _stop_." Kurt said calmly with a toss of his hair, his pompadour shining in the afternoon light. "I heard through the grapevine that Cameron passed in his sleep last weekend, from what I've heard his heart simply 'stopped'? I believe that was the official story. I knew he was upset that I left Dalton, but really Blaine, you anything 'interesting' to add to that?" The taller teen asked with a knowing smirk.

"I was hungry, and he annoyed me." Blaine said waving his hand dismissively, then rubbing the same hand along the back of his neck with an almost shy grin he gentle hazel eyes batting sweetly. "He tried to take your place, in the Warblers and in my bed."

"While its sweet that you were trying to _'Defend my Honor'_," The pale teens said with air quotes, "This is part of the problem. We have a job to do, and that can't happen if we're in the same town. I've been here for eighteen years, I've got those idiots I live with wrapped around my little finger, so I'm not going anywhere." He said with a firm tone.

"Sooo, what you're saying is?" Blaine prompted with a knowing smile.

"IF you stay in this town, we are competitors." Kurt stated with a roll of his eyes, when he looked back to the man across the table his eyes were black voids, perfectly pitch in their glittering emptiness. The man across from him unfazed smiled even boarder, suddenly liking where this conversation was going. When they had sat down, Blaine was going to offer a partnership, but THIS? This was sooo much more interesting, and Blaine **CRAVED** interesting.

"So, your saying, I have to leave because…" Blaine started with a gallant shrug of his uniformed shoulders. "You're just afraid **I'M** going to get their souls **FIRST**." He finished with an almost gleeful giggle, while Kurt just gave a short bark of a laugh as if startled by the absurdity of the idea.

"No, I _know_ I'm going to clean this town out…" Kurt stated with a sassy finger wave, while Blaine sat in rapt attention, inhaling sharply at the challenging tone in Kurt's voice. "…however, I don't think our… _'friendship'_… could survive, you losing to _ME_ like this."

Blaine almost clap this hands in delight, but refused to let Kurt see just how much he was enjoying this turn of events. His soft hazel eyes turned into hard black diamonds, obscene in their beauty surrounded by equally dark thick eyelashes, the joyful blackness revealing only a hint of the mischief he had caused. "Well, may the best spawn of the underworld win then?" His smile cheeky and bright.

"Fine. Loser has to deal with Crowley for the next decade though…" Kurt said rolling his eyes and shaking his head in an 'I'm not touching that idiot again' kind of way, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Sounds like fun, but now may I suggest something fun to celebrate the new school year?" Blaine said getting up leaving a few dollars on the table as en extra tip for the staff, poor underpaid bags of flesh that they were they still made the best coffee in Ohio. "I heard a rumor of a party later this evening." He said holding the door open for Kurt with his trademarked dapper ease.

"Ohh do tell?" Kurt said slinking out to the parking lot, his shadow growing long in the late sun.

"Carmel High's Varsity football team is having a kegger tonight, let me take you out for dinner?" Blaine asked hope giving Kurt the full effect of his puppy eyes.

"Hmmm, drunken football players and booze, I'd say easy pickings but that sounds _delicious_…" Kurt said with an almost shy smile. As they parted for their own vehicles, their shadows tangled together undulating in an almost obscene fashion.

"What can I say? I know your order." He said with a smile and a wink getting into his car.


End file.
